mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ścigany/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom: Ale super, że razem wpadłyśmy do Appleloosy kibicować Applejack w rodeo. :Scootaloo: No pewnie! Ta miejscówka to znaczkowy raj! Mają wyścig między beczkami... :stukanie :Scootaloo: ...rzucanie lassem, rodeo klauny... :uderzenie :Scootaloo: ...bieg przez przeszkody...! :Apple Bloom: 'Jeśli weżniemy udział w konkursie, to może wygramy i wrócimy do Ponyville z błyszczącymi, świeżutkimi znaczkami! :'Scootaloo: Beczka by tu nieźle wyglądała. :Apple Bloom: A ja chcę lasso! :Sweetie Belle: No nie wiem... wszystkie te zawody wyglądają trochę niebezpiecznie. :Apple Bloom: Nie ma ryzyka, nie ma zabawy. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Uwaga, uwaga zapraszam! Chcemy przyciągnąć tłumy w tym roku, więc pokażcie się z jak najlepszej strony! Żadnych numerów hultaje, uczciwość na pierwszym miejscu! :Sweetie Belle: Mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku. :Apple Bloom: Walka o nowe znaczki, to dopiero niezły numer? Szykuje się najbardziej ekscytujące rodeo na świecie! :Scootaloo: Tak, jazda! :ustna :piosenka tytułowa] : :sianem :Braeburn: Ju-hu! To moja kuzynka! Dawaj, Applejack, tak! :Applejack: Uf! Sto lat nie brałam w tym udziału.! Wszystkie rodea w Ponyville z jakiegoś powodu zamknęli. :Braeburn: Hej, przynajmniej możesz skorzystać na moim wypadku, co siostrzyczko? :Applejack: Staram się tylko godnie Cię zastępować. :Braeburn: Zaraz nie będą chcieli mnie z powrotem! :poink! :Braeburn: Ał, ał! :Applejack: Ooch, sorry. Ej, a gdzie moja młodsza siostra? :Braeburn: Ja... tak się zagapiłem na Ciebie, że... :Applejack: Miałeś pilnować tych maluchów! Jak się tam skupić na treningu jeśli nie możesz- :Braeburn: Ooo, tam są! Heh, nigdzie nie uciekły. O, nie złość się. Auć!!! Moja noga ale mnie boli :Znaczkowa Liga: się :Applejack: Nie możecie nagle znikać, rozumiecie? Takie wielkie rodeo to nie jest plac zabaw! :Apple Bloom: Przepraszamy bardzo. To się więcej nie powtórzy. Ale ap ropo rodeo. Co powiesz na to, żeby nasza liga wystąpiła w małym maluśkim konkursie albo trzech... :Braeburn: Uwaga! :Znaczkowa Liga: krzyczą :dudnienie :Applejack: wzdycha Co to było? :Braeburn: Nic wam nie jest? :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Acha... :Sweetie Belle: Tak... :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Na moje kopyta. To niemożliwe... :Applejack: Co tam, szeryfie? :Braeburn: To znowu on? :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Bez wątpienia. To Trouble Shoes. :harmonijka :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda parska : :Tłum: krzyczą :Kucyk z miasta 1: Naprawdę? Trouble Shoes powrócił? :Kucyk z miasta 2:Ale nie zamkniecie rodeo prawda?! :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Dobra, to miało być porządne zebranie, a nie wrzaski. Jak wielu z was wie, objazdowe rodeo w Equestrii zostało zhańbione poczynaniami notorycznego przestępcy. :Townspony 3: W Hoof City jak był, to by wszystkie beczki powywracał, prawie zgniótł moją ciotkę Bae Mare! :Townspony 4: To jeszcze nic! W Pinto Creek na rodeo, rozjuszył krowy i taki popłoch wywołał, że wszystko pozamykali na cztery spusty! :Tłum: krzyczy :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: No już, już, to prawda dziś rano wydarzył się przykry incydent, również w Applelosie. Wieża z siana prawie przygniotła trzy bezbronne kucyki. Osobiście sprawdzałem ślady podków i to był Trouble Shoes jak wół. :Crowd: oddech :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Chyba najlepiej od razu zamknąć ten cały interes. Ale niech mnie, dosyć tego dobrego. Podwoimy patrole, to rodeo się nie podda! Appleloosa nie da się zastraszyć! :wiwatują :Apple Bloom: No i po sprawie. To, hmm, Applejack wracając do tematu naszego udziału w rodeo... śmiech :Apple Bloom: Nie wysyłaj nas do domu! To nie fair! :Applejack: Przestań się tak mazać. Nie możecie tu być z tym przestępcą na wolności. Och, Może ja też sobie to wszystko daruje. :Braeburn: Nie, nie możesz! To rodeo jest tak ważne dla Appleloosy! A z tobą mamy realną szansę na wygraną! No chodź, wracaj do treningu i nie przejmuj się tą trójką. Nie spuszczę ich z oczu. :drzwi, kliknięcia zamka, szuranie krzesła :Braeburn: Słyszały? Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszycie! : :Braeburn: chrapie :okna :Sweetie Belle: Mieliśmy się nigdzie nie szwendać. :Apple Bloom: To nie szwendanie. Dobrze wiemy dokąd mamy iść, znaleźć Trouble Shoes! :Sweetie Belle: Ale to niebezpieczny przestępca. :Apple Bloom: Many go tylko znaleźć. Nie musimy go łapać. Szeryf się tym zajmie! :Scootaloo: A jak trafi do więzienia! Możemy powalczyć o... :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Nowiutkie znaczki! :Sweetie Belle: Mega fatalny pomysł. : :sowy :Apple Bloom: Kolejny ślad kopyta! :Sweetie Belle: Czy któraś z was ma pojęcie, gdzie jesteśmy? :błyskawica :deszczu :Scootaloo: Ech, może wrócimy do tego trochę później. :Apple Bloom: Szybko, zanim ślady się rozpłyną! :błyskawica :Sweetie Belle: piszczy :Sweetie Belle: No ej, za daleko poszłyśmy! Wracajmy już! :Scootaloo: Zaczyna co raz bardziej padać. Może spróbujemy jutro? :Apple Bloom: Może macie rację. To, w którą stronę dom? :Sweetie Belle: Jak to, to ty nie wiesz?! :błyskawica :Applejack: Uch! Dobra robota. Przyda się trochę błota na jutrzejsze zawody ale mogli nas ostrzec, że będzie burza. :Braeburn: rży :Applejack: Braeburn? Gdzie dziewczyny? :Braeburn: śmiech :Applejack: echo Co?! :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Ha! Kareta! :Zastępca: A niech mnie! :Applejack: Panie szeryfie! Pomóżcie mam! Moja siostra uciekła! I jej przyjaciółki też! :Braeburn: Szukałem ich wszędzie, ale ich nie znalazłem! :Applejack: To sprawkaTrouble Shoes! :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Chwila, chwila moment. Trouble Shoes zrobił masę okropnych rzeczy ale bez przesady. :Applejack: Jest pan tego pewien? ::Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda Do dzieła panowie, jedziemy! :Sweetie Belle: To na pewno tu Scootaloo? :Scootaloo: Tak myślałam ale już nie myślę. :Apple Bloom: Czyli kompletnie nas zgubiłam, nie wiadomo gdzie. Chyba nie może być gorzej. :Znaczkowa Liga: krzyczą :plusk :Apple Bloom: Słuchajcie musimy się schować. Nie wiemy ile potrwa ta straszna burza. :Scootaloo: Patrzcie! :Apple Bloom: Chyba nikogo tam nie ma. Chodźcie, może znajdziemy jakieś koce, czy coś. :drzwi :błyskawica :kopyt :drzwi :błyskawica :Znaczkowa Liga: krzyczą :Trouble Shoes: krzyczy :huków :Trouble Shoes: zdziwienia i bólu :walenie :w uszach :Trouble Shoes: jęczy :Apple Bloom: szum w uszach Halo? Nic Ci nie jest? :Trouble Shoes: E tam. :Apple Bloom: Bardzo przepraszamy. Chciałyśmy się tylko schować przed deszczem. :Trouble Shoes: Herbatkę grzałem sobie w kuchni. Teraz po ptakach. :brzęk :Trouble Shoes: Nie wstanę, żeby się przywitać. To pewnie strasznie nie grzeczne ale jak widzicie padłem ofiarą bardzo nie fortunnych okoliczności. Taki mój los, najwyraźniej. :Apple Bloom: Ty jesteś... Trouble Shoes? :Trouble Shoes: To ja. :Scootaloo: C-co ty wyprawiasz? :Apple Bloom: Chcę mu pomóc. :Sweetie Belle: Nie możesz! To Trouble Shoes! :Apple Bloom: O, nie wydaje się taki zły. :błyskawica :Trouble Shoes: Oczywiście, goście zjawiają się akurat wtedy gdy nie mam żadnego ciasta. Tak już jest ze starym Trouble Shoes. Whooo! :bonk :Trouble Shoes: Klasyka. Pech na każdym kroku. :Apple Bloom: Myślisz, że chodzi o pecha? Może jesteś po prostu odrobinę, jakby em... :Sweetie Belle: Niezdarny? :Trouble Shoes: To spójrzcie na to! Odwrócona podkowa-przynosi pecha. Trzyma się mnie, jak kożuch na mleku. Lepiej się stąd zawińcie zanim się przyczepi do was wszystkich. No dalej, do widzenia! Żegnam panie. :błyskawica :Scootaloo: Um, ale my nie wiemy jak wrócić do Appleloosy... :Trouble Shoes: A ja za to doskonale wiem. Wam to się szczęście trafiło. : :Sweetie Belle: To bardzo miłe z jego strony, że chce nam pomóc. :Scootaloo: No wiem! Co zrobimy jeśli zabierze nas do Appleloosy a szeryf go aresztuje? Jeśli dostanę za to znaczek, to nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę :Apple Bloom: Słuchaj Trouble Shoes, może nie odprowadzaj nas, aż do samej Appleloosy. No bo szeryf chyba myśli, że jesteś groźnym przestępcą i chcesz popsuć rodeo. :Trouble Shoes: Jakoś mnie to wcale nie dziwi. :Apple Bloom: Ale... czy to prawda? :Trouble Shoes: Lubicie historyjki? :Zanczkowa Liga: Mm-hmm! :Trouble Shoes: Ale nie fart. Myślałem, że powiecie nie. retrospekcje Kiedy byłem źrebakiem, chciałem zostać gwiazdą rodeo. Ale jakoś niespecjalnie dobrze mi szło. :trzask :Mały Trouble Shoes: Whoooa! :Bawoły: się :Mały Trouble Shoes: chrząka Awww! :Bawoły: się :Trouble Shoes: opowiada Ćwiczyłem i ćwiczyłem... :Mały Trouble Shoes: Whoooa-oof! :Trouble Shoes: opowiada Aż w końcu zebrałem się i poszedłem na egzamin do szkoły rodeo. Już w połowie mojego występu czułem, że znalazłem dla siebie miejsce. I nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawia się mój znaczek. :mocującego lassa :trzask :Sędziowie: się :Trouble Shoes: opowiada Ciągle pamiętam rechot sędziów. Nie skończyłem nawet występu. Wiedziałem, że czeka na mnie tylko pech. Ale miłość do rodeo zawsze mi towarzyszyła. Musiałem na nie przychodzić. Zakradałem się, żeby obejrzeć zawodników no i ni stąd ni zowąd pech mnie dopadał. Taki już mój los najwyraźniej... :Sweetie Belle: Biedny Trouble Shoes. Nie mogę wierzę, że ci okropni sędziowie tak się z niego śmiali. :Apple Bloom: To nie tak! Nie śmiali się z niego. Podobał im się jego występ. :Scootaloo: 'Nic nie rozumiem. :'Apple Bloom: Zastanów się. Gdybyśmy oglądały klauna na rodeo, który robi to samo co on, też byśmy się śmiały. :Sweetie Belle: Masz rację! Może brać udział w rodeo, tylko na innych zasadach! :Scootaloo: Czyli opacznie zrozumiał swój nowy znaczek. To nie był pech to- :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Mam Cię! :Trouble Shoes: No oczywiście. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Trouble Shoes, jesteś aresztowany za wandalizm i zakłócanie spokoju miłośników rodeo w całej Equestrii! Nie mówię już o porwaniu tych-tych niewinnych kucyków! :Apple Bloom: Nie! :Applejack: Braeburn? Zabierz je w bezpieczne miejsce. :Apple Bloom: Czekaj, nie! Słuchaj, Applejack! Nie! : :Apple Bloom: Przecież Trouble Shoes nie jest wcale taki groźny! :Applejack: Na stóg siana co z wami? Dlaczego miałabym pomóc mu wydostać się z więzienia, kiedy to on was wszystkie porwał? A teraz przepraszam. Mam gigantyczną wieżę siana do wybudowania na rodeo! :Apple Bloom: Um, Applejack? :drzwi : :Trouble Shoes: wzdycha Stąd przynajmniej mogę zobaczyć malutki skrawek rodeo. :łóżka, trzask :Trouble Shoes: No jasne. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Aw, błagam Cię Trouble Shoes! Kończą mi się materace! :aura :kluczy :drzwi :Apple Bloom: Szybko szeryfie! Bo przegapimy wielki występ Applejack! :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: A niech mnie, już się zaczyna?! :celi :Apple Bloom: Dawaj, Trouble Shoes! Wyciągamy Cię z więzienia! :Trouble Shoes: Nie ma potrzeby. Z tej celi doskonale słyszę rodeowy gwar. :Scootaloo: Ale my wiemy jak spełnić twoje marzenia! :Trouble Shoes: Słuchajcie, jestem znanym przestępcą. Jak chcecie mnie zapisać na rodeo? :łóżka : :tłumu :sianem :Apple Bloom: Dobra robota! :Sweetie Belle: Woo-hoo! :Trouble Shoes: No i, jak wyglądam? :Znaczkowa Liga: się :Trouble Shoes: Dawaj młoda, rzucaj to siano! Woo-hoo! :sianem :wstrzymuje oddech :kibicuje :rozrywkowej muzyki, śmiech tłumu :Apple Bloom: Dobra Trouble Shoes, teraz ty! :Trouble Shoes: Że co?! No dobra mam przebranie ale żaden ze mnie rodeo klaun. :Apple Bloom: Źle zrozumiałeś swój znaczek! Urodziłeś się, żeby bawić konie. Masz dar rozśmieszania, napradę! :Trouble Shoes: Ale moja podkowa jest do góry nogami a to oznacza nieszczęście. :Sweetie Belle: To zależy od punktu widzenia. :Apple Bloom: Zawsze chciałeś należeć do rodeo, prawda? To twoja szansa! Dawaj! :Trouble Shoes: Whoa! :boing! :smieje się :Znaczkowa Liga: się :Applejack: Tu jeśteście! niezłą masz siostrę, co? :Apple Bloom: Tak gratulacje. :Applejack: Od kiedy lubicie rodeo klaunów? :huk :tłumu :Trouble Shoes: Daj mi już spokój znaczku! Przeskoczę przez tę obręcz! :tłumu :huk :Trouble Shoes: pomruki Błagam! :huków :kliknięcie :tłumu :Applejack: To najlepszy klaun jakiego widziałam! się :Znaczkowa Liga: się :pyknięcie :śmiechy :pluśnięcie :pyknięcie :wstrzymuje oddech :Tłum: Trouble Shoes! :Applejack: Co to ma być?! :Klacz z miasta #1: Uciekł z więzienia! :Ogier z miasta #1: Zniszczył kolejne rodeo! :Klacz z miasta #2: Złapmy go! :tłumu :Apple Bloom: Czekajcie! On wcale nie jest przestępcą! :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Odsuńcie się panienki! Ten gość wraca do celi. :Sweetie Belle: Ale on nigdy nie chciał popsuć rodeo! To były zwykłe wypadki! :Applejack: Sweetie Belle,co ty wygadujesz? :Scootaloo: Trouble Shoes ma dar rozśmieszania! To najlepszy rodeo klaun jakiego widziałam! :Juror: To prawda! Jest przezabawny. :Apple Bloom: Myślał, że jego znaczek karze mu opuścić rodeo ale w sercu czuł, że to jego miejsce na ziemi. Tylko nie umiał się odnaleźć. :tłumu :Trouble Shoes: To wszystko prawda. Moja niezdarność przynosi wam radość. Wreszcie robię to co naprawdę kocham. Teraz rozumiem. Nie chciałem nic popsuć, serio. Rodeo to od dziecka moja największa pasja. Więc zakradałem się za arenę zostawiając po sobie bałagan. Wygląda na to, że mój znaczek wcale nie jest taki najgorszy. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Może i tak Trouble Shoes, ale wciąż musisz zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami swoich zniszczeń. :Trouble Shoes: Jeśli coś przeskrobałem zapewniam szeryfie, że postaram się to wam wynagrodzić. :Szeryf Srebrna Gwiazda: Tak po prawdzie cały ten ambaras z rodeo potrafimy zrozumieć ale dlaczego wczoraj uciekłeś z tymi małymi kucami? :Apple Bloom: Uch, taak no właśnie... : :beczki :szorowanie :Apple Bloom: wzdycha Naprawdę musimy posprzątać cały ten bałagan po Trouble Shoes? :Applejack: Może ta was nauczy, żeby nie znikać kiedy was o to proszę! :Apple Bloom: Ugh. Ty masz swój błyszczący puchar a my wracamy do Ponyville bez nowych znaczków. Zastanów się Applejack czy to Ci nie wystarcza? :Applejack: Pomogłyście Trouble Shoes zrozumieć jakie jest jego powołanie. Czy to nie najmilsze uczucie na świecie? :Sweetie Belle: Chyba poprawiłyśmy trochę sytuację :Scootaloo: Faktycznie to miłe. :Apple Bloom: To... możemy już skończyć? :Applejack: Nie. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Appleoosa's Most Wanted Kategoria:Transkrypty 5 sezonu